


Lucas

by Feelingsismykink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Dom!Lucas, Josh and Lucas, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mythical Crew - Freeform, Riding Crop, Sex Toys, Spanking, The Beef, mythical entertainment - Freeform, rhink, sub!Josh, v gentle pain play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: Lucas can be a real sweetie.  He’s goofy and amenable and ready to hop on and help with any project or idea, everyone at Mythical loves him.  But when he gets into a certain mood, he’s intense and formidable.Josh loves that mood.
Relationships: Josh Scherer/ Lucas Strader
Comments: 32
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Watching Josh and Lucas interact on Food Feats and stuff really...did something for me? So I was compelled to write this. 
> 
> If you enjoy it and want more, I have some more ideas, but obviously this won’t be for everyone. Let me know, friends!
> 
> Special thanks to @mythicaliz who helped me work through the idea. You are a gift, Liz!!
> 
> Thanks friends!!!

Lucas can be a real sweetie. He’s goofy and amenable and ready to hop on and help with any project or idea, everyone at Mythical loves him. But when he gets into a certain mood, he’s intense and formidable.

Josh loves that mood. He stumbled upon it on accident, doing something bizarre for Food Feats. Josh was real amped up, channeling his loudest jock, playing it up for camera and Lucas settled into this dangerous quiet, a calm resolve in his participation in the bit that made Josh feel like he was behind glass, a little bit. Lucas helped push him to get the stunt done, made Josh feel like he had less to worry about in the room.

Josh was hooked pretty quickly, and Lucas became the go-to crew member for those videos. The dark, quiet look in his eyes as he stared at Josh, whatever he was struggling to swallow or do, the unwavering still in Lucas’ voice made something thrill deep inside Josh whenever he was able to see it. Josh noticed Lucas did it sometimes with other people, like when the props crew had to smash things, and Josh usually found himself watching those set ups, doing his best to be behind the camera.

He was there when Lucas was smashing the bop it. Josh was mesmerized by The kinetic energy that exploded from the toy, Lucas’ lack of reaction, the smile when Lucas looked up and caught Josh’s slack jawed stare.

Josh found himself circling Lucas at the season end wrap party, waiting for him to be alone. Josh wasn’t sure what he was trying to say, how he was going to ask for anything, but he felt good around Lucas, and wanted more of it. Josh spotted Lucas, finally on his own, standing in a corner looking at his phone. Josh sidled his way over, was ready to stumble through some awkward conversation when someone elsewhere at the party shouted about shotgunning tall boys. Josh heard himself say “bet I can do it the fastest.” Lucas looked up with that placid eye contact and said “I bet you can.”

Josh shivered, and heard Lucas following behind him as they headed towards the raucous group. Kevin was handing out the beers, laughing and yelling, Josh saw Shane, Christine, David, but barely registered them, locked eyes with Lucas who was standing a row of people back. Josh had a hard time pulling his eyes from Lucas as he watched with hooded eyes, not changing his expression as Josh pulled his keys out, positioned himself as Kevin began the countdown. 

He was aware of squealing, screaming and laughing when Kevin shouted “Go” and felt cold beer spray from hissing wounds in cans around him. He latched onto his beer and focused. His eyes shut initially at the sting of carbonation that tickled his palate and throat, but opened them again to find Lucas still locked on him. 

He was the first done by several seconds, breathing heavy, Josh watched Lucas nod softly and turn away. Josh felt the uncomfortable swelling in his pants, was somehow able to joke as his peers high fived and clapped him on the back at his prowess and speed.

When he went home that night he furiously jacked off, minimal spit for lube and imagined Lucas’ eyes, his slow nod, his velvety voice. Josh came so hard he saw stars. 

Over the next few weeks Lucas periodically messaged Josh, asking him to come back to the shop when he had time to test out some tech for the show. Josh noticed that there were never any other crew in the shop, never the BTM cameras there to document, which was pretty commonplace nowadays.

The first time it was a buzzer, for a game show style video that shocked the slower player. Lucas explained the mechanism, asked Josh to be honest and clear when rating the pain. Josh found himself sweating, heard his voice shake as he asked how high it would go, if it was safe. Lucas tilted his head, spoke in a quiet, matter of fact tone “I will never harm you, Josh.”

Josh felt his brow relax, he dropped his shoulders and felt the floating feeling in his head along with a twitch in his groin. He trusted Lucas implicitly, had watched him work with Paisley, watched Rhett and especially Link, the hyperfocused anxious guy he was put himself at Lucas’ mercy and knew he could do the same,  _ wanted _ to do the same...and more.

Josh felt each increasing spark of electricity as he pressed the button, was soon sweating and panting as Lucas adjusted dials, took notes. While it wasn’t asked of him, wasn’t stated, Josh felt compelled to show Lucas how strong he was, how much he could take without reacting, without whining. He wanted Lucas to be proud and impressed, he was single minded. The final shock made Josh grit his teeth, cry out for the first time, and after Lucas made his notes, came to remove the buzzer from Josh’s hand, Josh didn’t realize he was leaning into Lucas’ chest as Lucas told him he did good, he was helpful and even wiped the sweat from Josh’s face with his own shirt. Josh lost himself in Lucas’ touch and warmth, his smell.

After a minute or two Lucas removed himself from Josh’s reach, watched to make sure Josh stayed up right and returned to his desk, his back to Josh. Josh blinked and came back to himself, left the shop and beelined it to the nearest bathroom, where it only took a couple pulls to his leaking cock before he was coming in the toilet, in his hand.

The next time Lucas pulled Josh into the shop it was at the end of the day, most of the crew were on their way home. 

There was a tiny catapult on the table and a variety of ridiculous objects arrayed around it; slime, a balloon of pudding, a bowl of orbees, loose play-doh, a bag of uncooked pasta, all silly and pretty harmless, the most intimidating being a bag of rice. He guessed correctly that these items were about to be launched at him, should he choose to stick around. 

Lucas stood behind the catapult. He spoke calmly and casually as he explained he needed to get the counter weights and measurements for each item so they would all hit their intended target. “Now I could do this at an empty box or a mark on the floor, but you’re going to be my target, aren’t you Josh, you’re going to be helpful.”

Josh was quick to nod, adjusted in his seat so the swelling bulge in his pants was less painful. Lucas worked silently, sometimes muttering to himself as he noted down numbers and instructions. Josh was sometimes startled by the noises of the machine, tried not to jump as he was slapped or hit with each item, and nothing hurt, not really, but the anticipation, watching Lucas make adjustments and move the machine around made Josh feel wound up, felt like his skin was too tight, everything was so sensitive, his skin practically reaching for Lucas. Because now sometimes Lucas was touching him, possibly accidentally as he brushed by or had to collect an item, but sometimes it was a hand on his shoulder, a squeeze and soon Lucas was offering short rubs to his arms, shoulders and head. Then when it looks like they’re on the last item, Lucas passed a hand over Josh’s nipple. Josh had to bite his lip, works not to gasp, but he twitches, and as Lucas walks away, Josh is sure Lucas can see his erection, should he look at Josh’s crotch, but he's not sure if it’s ok or not, he’s unsure if he should be embarrassed because he can’t will it away,

Lucas turns to lean against the table, faces Josh with his arms crossed.

“Was this ok for you, Josh?”

Josh nods vehemently. “Good.” Lucas says

“I sometimes work on things at home, would you like to help me at home some time?”

Josh has to keep himself from keening and whining as he says “yes” quickly again.

“That’s good.”

Lucas turns back around facing away from Josh “Have a good night, Josh” and he realizes Lucas has excused him. Josh barely makes it home, is already achingly hard as he comes, and collapses onto the bed, completely spent from the tension and arousal and release. Josh sleeps heavy for almost 12 hours until his alarm wakes him the next day.

Josh has had a couple girlfriends who would like when he got bossy, or liked to get bossy with him, one girlfriend taught him how to choke her safely, and a couple others insisted he spank them, so he thought he had a decent understanding of “kink”. He’d been on the Internet, knew about role playing and leather and shit like that, but the chemistry and play between he and Lucas was unlike anything Josh had ever experienced. He was irresistibly compelled to watch Lucas, even when they’re both on set, responsible for their own pieces for the show. Josh hates that he has to be prompted to pay attention, is late to answer questions and bring food in more than once during a shoot.

Morgan checks in with him, and Josh is embarrassed. Shakes his head, his work is important to him, he wants to do a good job, always has.

During a break Lucas takes him to a dark corner of the set, puts a hand lightly on the back of Josh’s neck, holds eye contact “You’re good?” Josh nods. Lucas squeezes lightly “you’re good.”

It’s stupid but it helps. Is somehow reassuring, feeling like even if he doesn’t have eyes on Lucas he’s paying attention, approving. Josh is on point for the next set up, doesn’t miss any of his cues.

They text, and arrange to meet at Lucas’ place one Sunday. It’s in a large renovated warehouse, there’s a kitchen along the wall, a bed, rug and closet behind a folding screen, but most of the space is taken up with wood, tools, pieces of metal and buckets or bins of things. 

Lucas indicates Josh should take a seat on one stool, and stands against a counter across from him. Lucas studies Josh for some time. Josh was a little nervous when he was driving here, had butterflies when he was walking up the steps, when Lucas opened the door, but now as he watches Lucas he is calm, settled again, he feels like Lucas knows what he’s doing, will take care of it all.

“Is there something you want from me, Josh?”

Josh gulps, nods his head without thinking, is unprepared for the next question “what do you want from me, Josh?”

Josh knows the answer suddenly. He’s embarrassed, maybe this is too vulnerable, too thirsty, but Lucas’ eyes are calm and heavy, Josh trusts Lucas will not judge him so he says “your time. Your approval. I want you to be happy with me...I want you to touch me.”

Lucas nods as if this is normal, expected, which serves to soothe Josh’s self consciousness surprisingly quickly.

“You ever do anything like this before?”

“No” 

“You ever had anything in your ass before?”

“No.” Josh is suddenly aware of his breathing. He thinks of himself as a pretty open minded, progressive guy, but that’s not something he’s tried, or even wanted. Now all of a sudden though, he feels like he’s on fire. He imagines the vulnerability, the potential for pain, but has heard from enough guys that it can be really really good. Josh’s head spins at how quickly he went from absolutely not considering a thing to suddenly being desperate for it.

Lucas has started walking towards him. Stops a little bit in front of Josh, is looming. He’s thinner, shorter, not as muscled as Josh is but Josh feels tiny and delicate, finds himself arching toward Lucas. Josh places a dispassionate hand on Josh’s face, studies him. He moves Josh’s head around as if he’s inspecting him, the way he’d inspect a piece of equipment. He opens Josh’s mouth with a gentle touch to his lip, runs his hands over Josh’s shoulders and arms, shifts him around a bit as if checking for damage or dirt on a car. Josh soon understands that Lucas is checking to see how pliant, how accommodating Josh is. Josh finds himself melting, absolutely responsive to Lucas’ touches and movements.

“Can I kiss you, Josh?” Josh nods his head vigorously “tell me out loud, Josh, can I kiss you.”

“Y—yes, please.”

Lucas puts a single finger under Josh’s chin, Josh’s skin erupts in goosebumps, he can feel the callouses on Lucas’ hands. Lucas leans down and puts his lips on Josh’s. Josh finds that he’s parted his, and Lucas takes Josh’s bottom lip into his mouth. Josh breathes as Lucas removes the hand on Josh’s chin, cups the back of Josh’s head and then runs the hand along Josh’s jaw back to his chin. Josh lets out a sigh, relaxes his head back and allows Lucas to lick into his mouth. 

Lucas drops his hands, folds them behind his back, walks backwards. Josh feels like his eyes are crossed. He’s hungry for more. “We will use the traffic light system. I’ll check to see how you’re doing sometimes. When you tell me green you’re telling me you’re good and I’ll continue. If you tell me yellow you’re telling me you need to slow down, or change something. If you tell me red we stop right there no pressure or questions about why. Do you understand me Josh?”

“Yes.”

“You need to be honest in order to be good for me. If you’re good for me I’ll give you treats, ok?”

Josh nods. When Lucas angles his head a little, he understands he needs to verbalize, say it out loud.

“Yes, yes please.”

“Take off your clothes, Josh.”

Josh does so, and is surprised at how un self conscious he is. To be in a room, with another clothed man, watching him as coolly as Lucas is, Josh should be uncomfortable? But he’s not. He feels good and proud, feels happy to be the focus of Lucas’ attention and feels good to be anticipating more kisses, or whatever else “treats” means from Lucas.

Lucas indicates a bench near Josh . A small bench that one might find at a gym, one that is easy to straddle, it’s vinyl, and on it is a plastic triangular shape, it’s not unlike a bicycle seat, though there is a wire leading from under the shape to a box on the floor.

“Sit on it, Josh.”

Josh does, it’s an interesting sensation, it puts pressure on his perineum behind his balls. He can feel it under his cock and balls but it’s mostly focused on his ass, and if he rocks a bit it’s not unpleasant at all. Lucas pulls back on Josh’s arms, he can’t see but he can feel Lucas fastening something around his wrists and forearms. He has to lean back, puts a little more pressure on the seat he's on, but makes a stretch in his chest, makes him feel vulnerable, splayed open for Lucas. 

Josh can’t see Lucas, but when he no longer feels Lucas working on his arms, he hears him shift around, pick something plastic up, and then Lucas walks in front of him, holding a control box, it’s attached by wires to what Josh is sitting on.

“I like to make my own toys.” Lucas says simply, and then Lucas turns a dial and a vibration kicks on under the seat. 

Josh hums, this feels good, if not a little strange. The vibration tickles at his balls, his perineum. Between the alien, not unpleasant sensations and Lucas’ eyes on him, Josh finds he’s getting hard. He can feel a blush rising in his cheeks, his ears and neck feels hot. “Keep your hands on the bench” Lucas says “don’t touch yourself.”

As Lucas watches him, Josh finds he is rocking a little bit on the seat. The variety in pressure and sensation is getting him harder, he thinks maybe he could get off like this. He keeps looking at Lucas, unsure of what is expected, but he feels good. He expects, as usual, that Lucas knows what he’s doing and will guide Josh if needed. Josh is soon whimpering, he's still shifting and humping but it’s not enough. He needs more, and Lucas seems to notice his distress. Lucas comes close, squats down in front of Josh.

“You’re gonna cum?”

“Mm—ah! I c-can’t. '' There's a blooming of shame or frustration or something in his chest, he grinds harder but that just hurts. He wants to do this for Lucas, wants to do exactly what Lucas expects. He’s sweating a little bit, and is back to grinding purposefully with his eyes closed when Lucas puts a hand on his chest. Josh’s eyes fly open, locks his gaze with Lucas’ dark eyes. Lucas smiles a tiny little smile as he moves his hand over one nipple and lightly grazes it. Josh cries out, the gentle stimulation sending a bolt of electricity to his cock. Lucas is back to his neutral expression when he asks “Color?”. “Green!” Josh says, embarrassed at how desperate he sounds for it. 

Lucas does it again, then moves over to the other nipple. Josh keens high, it feels so good, he’s starting to feel the slow and distant build of an orgasm as Lucas plays with his chest and nipples. Josh watches Lucas come closer, sit on the end of the bench and situate his legs outside of Josh’s. He trails his fingers down Josh’s stomach, reaches his hand down onto Josh’s cock. 

Josh has never had a man touch his cock before, and maybe not all men would feel like this, but the way Lucas’ callouses feel, how big his hand is around Josh’s leaking cock is powerful. Lucas holds him firmly, uses the precum Josh has been dribbling out to allow Lucas to pull and twist and stimulate Josh. Josh’s orgasm hits him hard, his hips are stuttering and his jaw is wide and he makes guttural noises that sound strange to him. The pleasure rolls through him, the tension in his muscles and friction at the seat eventually slowing to a stillness. Josh comes back to himself and finds that he is leaning against Lucas, his head on Lucas’s shoulder. Lucas has one hand on the back of Josh’s neck, rubbing gently.

Josh enjoys the touch, so soft and warm compared to the strength and distance Lucas usually regards him with. Josh feels like jelly, warm and relaxed until eventually he sits up to meet Lucas’ eyes.

“Did you enjoy that?” Lucas’ tone is even.

Josh feels a little giddy now, can’t help but giggle as he replies “yes.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Please.”

This kiss is warmer than the last. Josh feels soft and small, Lucas still holds the back of Josh’s neck and guides him. When Lucas pulls back he speaks again.

“Would you like to do this again?”

“Yes!” Josh tries to school is over eager reaction “uh...yes please.”

“I have something for you to take home. Will you practice for me?”

Josh has never had an experience like this before, and if Lucas can offer more like this, Josh thinks he might do anything Lucas asks. But instead of saying that out loud Josh says “sure.”


	2. Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Lucas continue to play...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t get over these two and how they interact with each other. I’m working on another chapter based on the Fancy Fast Food episode because it was so goddamn wild. Thanks so much for reading and supporting!!!
> 
> Special thanks to Mythicaliz for her help and time!

Lucas gets up, and returns with a box. He opens the box and Josh recognizes a series of three butt plugs. Each one bigger than the one next to it. He feels butterflies start in his stomach.

“You said you never used anything like this before?”

“No, never”

“Ok, then you’re gonna start with the small one.” Lucas talks him through it. Calm and matter of fact like he’s giving him a recipe, and not encouraging Josh to stick something in his asshole. Lucas gives him lube, encourages him to be slow, and listen to his body.

Lucas sends Josh out the door with the plugs and the lube and a goofy ass smile on his face. Josh is already half hard and ready to play with the plugs as soon as he gets home.

The plug is...weird. It’s not painful, because he’s easy with them, but they don’t feel pleasurable really on their own. What is exciting is thinking of Lucas. Remembering the feel of his orgasm, the look on Lucas’ face, the taste of him. He feels important and safe when he’s using the plugs. 

At work they converse strictly professionally, but Lucas sometimes sends Josh texts in the evenings, reminders like 

“Breathe”

“Remember more lube”

“Push out a little”

“Angles are important, find what feels good”

Lucas sometimes requests pictures, and Josh takes way more pictures than he’d admit to to get one he feels like it’s good enough to send. 

And soon Josh can get the small plug all the way in. He starts masturbating with the plug in and besides a little shiver and some slight change in sensation, he doesn’t notice much difference when he cums with it in.

He decides to move up to the next bigger plug, and that makes a big difference. He texts Lucas after the first orgasm that included a little shock and squeeze from the prostate stimulation when he rolls his hips just so as he’s stroking himself. Lucas sends one word back.

Good.

Josh basks in that small bit of praise all night, and is excited to see Lucas the following day, is anticipating their next meeting, small interactions at work, is thirsty for more interaction.

But Josh is busy all day. He hardly has time to go and try to find Lucas with the excuse of offering some food the kitchen has made, practicing for an upcoming show. But Lucas isn’t there, it’s just Paisely, who graciously accepts the offer of food.

Josh finally caves and texts Lucas, even though he was trying to be strong and patient. Josh texts one word:

Please

Lucas responds with a day and time, Josh is quick to agree, and Lucas says 

Good boy. See you at my house.

When the day finally comes, Josh is 20 minutes early and sits in his car for as long as he can tolerate. He’s still about 5 minutes earlier than expected when he rings the bell.

Lucas opens the door and gives a small smile before inviting Josh in to sit at a chair in the kitchen.

Lucas once again gives Josh a once over, inspects him as if he’s checking for damage on a rental car. As impersonal as Lucas’ approach might be, Josh finds his nerves settling, his mind slowing and follows Lucas lead instinctually. 

Lucas gives a gentle command; “get up” and Josh does.

Lucas gives another “take off your clothes” and Josh does that, too. He feels good and proud, notices how Lucas’ eyes flick to and from Josh’s erection, Josh wants to touch himself, wants to show off for Lucas but doesn’t, just waits because he knows Lucas will guide him.

“You used your plug this morning like I told you?

Josh nods.

“Good.”

Lucas moves to the same bench Josh was on before. This time, however, there's more than a little plastic bump. There’s a small graduated cylinder, curved, jutting up from the bench.

Josh watches Lucas use a liberal amount of thick lube on the cylinder, then backs away and regards Josh.

“Sit, please.”

Josh had started with a serious erection, but kind of loses it as he works himself onto the plug, it’s different than the ones he’s been practicing with. It doesn’t, however, take much to get him back to his aroused state once he’s seated again. Josh watches Lucas’ face, his hooded eyes and serious facade. Josh makes a decidedly new noise when he moves without thinking rocks it against his prostate. Lucas doesn’t allow him to touch himself. He sits across from Josh on a chair with the control for the machine. Lucas starts it up on a low setting, and Josh gasps and sighs at the very new and very compelling feeling. Josh rocks his hips finding the positions it feels best in. Lucas has to redirect him twice from touching his cock and his chest before Lucas binds his hands behind his back, one hand on either elbow. 

“You look beautiful like this” Lucas says as he appreciates the stretch in Josh’s chest, running his fingers over Josh’s pecs one a way that makes Josh shudder. “Color?” Lucas asks.

“Green.” Josh feels small and vulnerable without use of his arms, but Lucas looks a little flushed. Josh can see tenting in Lucas’ pants and that is intoxicating to Josh, he wants to make Lucas happy, and hot. 

He comes the first time within a few minutes. Comes hard with a shout, fucking himself on the machine, he luxuriates, enjoys it, thinks to himself how great and fun this is. Then after he comes, Lucas just turns the vibrations up. The pleasure quickly turns to overstimulation and pain, and now Josh is writhing as if to create space, but he won’t get off, not until Lucas says he can. Making noise helps, and Lucas shifts in his seat when Josh cries out, voice cracking. 

Lucas is watching him, that same dark detached look he did as Josh suffered with the baby food bong and the ice cream. He’s watching not cruelly, but not compassionately. Josh finds himself calming down, reminds himself that this is a challenge, he knows it’s going to be hard to make sure he earns his reward. Josh knows he’s still whimpering, his eyebrows up high and his core tight, hoping to relieve the pressure, but it’s not too long before the bliss and warmth of another orgasm comes rolling through the stinging nettles at his center. This one is stronger, the tinge of pain adding a new dimension Josh has never felt before. 

Josh understands that the calm and distant way that Lucas is regarding Josh as he is sweating, moaning and writhing might be uncomfortable, maybe what he means is it should be, but Josh just feels contained. Understood. Lucas looks in control, calm, as if this is all to be expected so Josh feels taken care of, he can let go, and knows that Lucas will handle everything. 

Lucas continues to watch, increasing the vibration slightly and now making the patterns of vibration wild and unpredictable. This sends Josh over the edge again. His voice is hoarse now, can feel certain muscles cramping, Josh feels sweat roll down his back, his forehead. The orgasms are different, the stimulation unpredictable and varying in their intensity so Josh feels like jello, feels like he could fall apart but he doesn’t mind. He can still look up and see Lucas’ eyes and see the attention and focus there. Josh comes the fourth time with his eyes locked on Lucas, and it’s a big one. Josh doesn’t realize he’s crying until Lucas is in front of him, wiping his face with his fingers. Josh finds himself apologizing “I’m ok, I’m good I promise, green.”

When Lucas turns off the machine Josh feels a phantom buzz throughout his body. Josh feels warm and soft all over, relaxed in a way he doesn’t think he’s ever been before. Josh is still muttering “I’m ok, I’m good I’m good.” And Lucas is hushing him gently. Lucas allows Josh to lean on him and starts talking “often after powerful orgasms there’s an emotional release. You did good. So good.”

Lucas holds Josh for a few minutes and when Josh is feeling more in control, more steady, Lucas backs up and helps Josh stand up, getting off of the machine carefully. Lucas guides Josh to the shower, turns on the water and once it warms, encourages Josh inside. Josh absentmindedly turns under the water, gets soapy, but loses track of where he had and hasn’t scrubbed as Lucas steps out of the bathroom, leaving the door open. 

When Lucas comes back in, he turns off the water and helps to towel Josh off. He uses a warm smelling oil on his arms and legs, rubs some on his chest and back and very gently on his ass. 

Josh luxuriates in Lucas’ hands on him and follows Lucas back out into the apartment, where the blankets have been turned down on the bed. Josh is guided into the bed and feels Lucas follow behind him, feels Lucas curl around his back, his warmth and the weight of his arms pulling Josh to sleep almost immediately.

Josh wakes up an unknown time later. Feels warm and heavy, but much more like himself. He still feels Lucas behind him. Josh stirs and moves to turn, which suddenly makes him aware of his sore muscles. He hisses and Lucas hums in empathy, his affect softer and more friendly than earlier “anything hurt?” Lucas asks.

Josh smiles “just a little sore, nothing bad.”

Lucas nods and rubs at Josh’s shoulders a little “I’ll give you some ibuprofen before you leave, only when you’re ready.”

Josh nods “hey—you didn’t, you didn’t come, did you?”

Lucas shakes his head. “No, not today. Wasn’t about that.” 

Josh must be making a face because Lucas continues in a reassuring tone “I am so happy with what happened today. It was so beautiful to watch you. Trust me I got everything I need.”

Josh doesn’t quite understand, but he trusts Lucas completely, and Josh sighs as he adjusts position a little, his eyes drift closed again as he says “I’d like to see you...like to make you come, I think:”

Lucas nods “okay, Josh.”


	3. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get what’s happening here...it’s just more of these two 😁😁😁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was immediately on fire after watching the fancy fast food ep. if you haven’t yet, watch it here: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/RN8yoi-e2yc
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and commenting!

The pizza episode was...a lot. Josh has been doing Fancy Fast Food for a while and feels confident in his role in them; he’s the authority in the kitchen, and while depending on the other Mythical Team Member the episodes gets more or less chaotic, silly, drunk or wild Josh steers with a steady hand, goading them into catching food in their mouths, drinking the expensive alcohol or tasting the bizarre ingredients. Josh sometimes even gets a little bossy when directing the other person in making the food.

Lucas though...

Lucas is quiet and attentive and no matter what Josh tries to throw at him or joke about Josh always feels on the back foot, unsure. Josh finds himself talking to the crew more than usual, Nicole or Ben or Trevor for some familiarity or reassurance because when Lucas put his finger in the oil, or started drinking the wine or asking weird questions about the meat, Josh just wants to do what Lucas wants, he wants to make Lucas happy. 

Josh wants to listen to the weird jokes about his parents and wants to see what he will do with the tomatoes and that fucking pocket knife he pulled out of nowhere and Josh wants to give Lucas as much cheese as he could ever ask for.

When Lucas says he doesn’t like the truffles Josh has to resist pulling them off and replacing them with something, anything that will make Lucas smile and give a “hmmmmm” as he chews.

After the shoot, Josh is taking some breaths in the bathroom, trying to will away his erection and refocus so he can go back to meetings and testing recipes for the rest of the day. The door opens behind him and Josh turns to find Lucas standing against the door.

“How are you feeling, Josh?” Lucas eyes are still and small behind his glasses, he looks utterly tranquil as Josh registers his pounding heart and tightening pants.

“M-good.”

“You did good today, it’s impressive watching you work.”

Josh feels himself flooded with warmth. Lucas’ appreciation and praise gives him goosebumps.

“Thank you” Josh doesn’t mean to, but he whispers.

“I was worried you didn’t like it-truffles are weird and they’re only popular because of an illusion of scarcity and I probably put too much wine—“

Lucas has reached behind him and locked the door. He says Josh’s name quietly and Josh stops talking immediately, eyes locked on Lucas’ approaching form. Lucas puts a hand on Josh’s arm and Josh finds the cacophony of the worry in his brain calms down to a dull and not unpleasant hum.

“You did really well, you are very good at what you do.”

Josh can only nod, his entire focus now moving between Lucas’ mouth and his eyes. His hazel eyes are still but not unkind. His lips are just a little red from the wine and Josh remembers the taste of him, tries to stop himself from licking his lips but fails.

“Would you like a kiss, Josh?”

Josh hears himself whimper—like a helpless fucking puppy or something but before he can feel anger or shame he feels Lucas’ lips on his. Josh feels the tension leave his body, his jaw relaxing open and head tilting to allow Lucas full access. Lucas’ tongue broaches Josh’s mouth and Josh feels it in his core, lower than his belly button, it makes his cock twitch and he makes a noise that makes Lucas smile.

Lucas’ hand is on the back of Josh’s head, warm and steadying and Josh feels contained in Lucas’ arms. Without realizing it Josh finds he’s leaning into Lucas, pressing his cock into Lucas’ hip, in fact they’re in contact from shoulder to foot. Lucas takes a deep breath and asks into Josh’s ear “what do you want, Josh?”

Josh pulls back to stare into Lucas’ eyes. He doesn’t trust his words, has been failing at them all day, so Josh holds Lucas’ gaze as he sinks to his knees. Josh keeps his hands on his thighs. Waits for permission, wants to wait and be invited to make Lucas feel good the way Josh is suddenly desperate to.

Lucas sucks in a breath and puts a hand on Josh’s head. He caresses him gently and moves his fingers from the cropped hair on the back of Josh’s head to the ridge of his ear and along his jaw. Josh shudders and has to fight to keep his eyes open, locked on Lucas.

Lucas’ eyes are dark. But for a moment Josh can see that he’s affected, Josh feels a swell of pride at that. Lucas runs his thumb along Josh’s lower lip, and Josh finds his mouth dropping open, showing Lucas just how willing and pliant he is. 

“Not here.” Lucas’ voice is deep and heavy, even more so than usual. Josh wonders if Lucas is tempted, if his mind is filled with the same images that Josh’s is. Josh feels a damp spot in his briefs.

Lucas’ voice gets a little stronger now “we will do this later, ok?”

Lucas removes his hand from Josh’s face and turns away, and opens the door to leave but not before turning and muttering back at Josh “good boy.”

As soon as the door is shut behind Lucas Josh launches himself at it, wedging it closed without having to deal with the lock. Josh’s hand is immediately on his cock. It’s sticky from precum and aching. Josh only has to pull at his dick a few times before he’s clenched in an orgasm, one hand over his mouth to make sure his whimpers won’t be heard by anyone else. 

As soon as he can coordinate his limbs, Josh locks the door again with his clean hand, washes his hands and tries to make himself respectable again.

  
  
  


Lucas coordinates another time for Josh to come over.

Lucas told Josh not to jack off until they met up. That was Thursday, and this is Saturday, and Josh has been overstimulated and horny and so sensitive all over his body since then that he is feeling a little obsessed and loopy.

Josh sits in his usual chair in Lucas’ home, his mind already settling, already feeling calmer, waiting for Lucas to tell him how to be good.

Lucas is seated on the vinyl bench. Josh had noticed that there are no attachments on the bench today, it’s inconspicuous and Josh feels a little disappointed. He’s been remembering the fullness from the machine, the intensity of those orgasms, but Josh is sure Lucas will take good care of him.

“You’ve followed my rules?” Lucas breaks the silence.

Josh nods quickly. “Haven’t cum since you told me not to. Haven’t touched myself.”

Lucas nods, nonplussed. It is what he had expected.

“How are you feeling now?” Lucas asks.

“Good.” Lucas regards Josh. Doesn’t respond or ask more questions. Josh spins a little, tries again;

“Ready”

“Mm. Ready for what, Josh?”

Josh gulps a little. His mouth is dry.

“F-for you. To make you feel good. To feel good myself.”

Lucas nods as if he needs time to take in this information.

“You wanted to touch me, the other day.”

Josh nods vehemently. Before Lucas had told him not to, Josh had masturbated to that fantasy. Had watched gay porn for the first tome, trying to find a video with a guy that looked like Lucas. He’d searched quite a bit, putting a variety and combination of words into his search bar:  _ glasses, curly hair, calm, carpenter, dom, smart, bossy _ but had never found anything that satisfied him, always ended up with his eyes closed, focusing on the feelings he remembered, Lucas touching him, kissing him, watching him.

“Please.”

Josh is embarrassed at how his voice breaks.

What will Lucas look like when he cums? Sound like? Josh realizes he’s drooling a little bit.

“I see how good you are, Josh, I know you mean it.”

Josh whimpers, the validation is thrilling. Maybe Josh will get to taste Lucas, get to use his mouth and hands on Lucas.

Lucas stands up, walks towards Josh. 

“It’s different for me, using toys on a person versus touching them—touching you, I mean. You need to use your colors, tell me if you don’t like it.”

Josh can’t imagine what Lucas means but he’s desperate to find out “of course. I’ll be honest, I’ll tell you.”

Lucas reaches out and touches Josh’s head. Josh leans into it, his eyes fluttering closed. Josh can feel his heart skip a beat and his blood rush to his groin. Josh is basically eye level to the bulge in Lucas’ khakis and finds he is mesmerized by it. His hands begin to migrate up, hoping to free Lucas from his pants.

“No”

Lucas, as always, is calm and quiet but Josh reacts immediately, freezing where he is. 

“No touching. No touching me, and no touching yourself with your hands.”

Josh nods, craning up to make eye contact with Lucas. Lucas said hands specifically, so that means…

Josh nuzzles at the heat gathering in Lucas’ crotch. Josh rubs his nose and feels Lucas shift, lean into it a little bit.

Josh smiles, and then uses his open mouth, feeling the shape and size of Lucas. Josh is gratified when Lucas sighs and clutches at Josh’s shoulder. He feels bolder all of a sudden. Josh has to wait for Lucas to undo his pants and let Josh do what he wants, but Josh will enjoy every moment until then.

Josh uses his tongue and lips and breath to encourage the erection that is making his mouth water and his own pants feel tight. Josh finds that he’s mumbling “please” and “let me”. Josh is mildly embarrassed of the whimpers and whines that escape him, but he’s too far gone to stop them. 

When Lucas finally brings his hands up to pop the fly on his pants, Josh’s lips are swollen and sensitive and the wet patch he’s left on Lucas’ pants makes Josh smile. He sits back and watches Lucas unzip and put his hand in his boxers. Josh watches as Lucas palms himself and lets his head fall back.

Josh started out just enjoying the process, watching Lucas react and learning what he enjoyed but he’s feeling more pressure, more desperate to have his mouth on Lucas, more needy to taste him, really.

Josh has only ever been with women before and he’d always enjoyed oral sex, his competitive side getting off on making his partners scream and squirm, he feels like he does a good job but he’s never had a man in this position before, never felt the way he has about Lucas.

This is not only a sexy thing to do, Josh also wants to give back to Lucas some of the calm, the ease, the peace that Josh has gotten from their play, he feels compelled to do a  _ good job _ with this like he’s felt doing everything else Lucas has asked. For himself and for Lucas.

“Please. Please let me touch you Lucas. I want to taste  _ you _ .”

Lucas, still with his hands in his briefs, locks eyes with Josh. Josh thinks he sees a waver in the dark, stoic pools of his eyes but is quickly distracted by the movement of Lucas pulling himself out of his underwear. Josh is mesmerized, but knows better than to touch without permission.

“Remember, no hands” Lucas says, low and breathy. Josh’s hands are clutched in fists at his thighs, and he opens his mouth to welcome Lucas who is moving towards him.

It’s different, very different than being with girls, and it takes Josh a moment to navigate his tongue and teeth and lips around the intrusion in his mouth, but he’s surprised at how much he likes it. The heat of it, the salty taste, the velvetyness of the skin and the texture and the hardness are all new and exciting and hot. And once he gets his bearings, starts using his tongue on the head and his lips on the shaft, Josh is supremely gratified by the feedback he gets.

Lucas is quiet, but he gasps and breathes differently all of a sudden. It’s a little more ragged, and Lucas leans into Josh a little when Josh does something particular with his tongue and he grips at Josh’s scalp when he pushes Lucas down his throat just a little more.

Josh loses himself a little, is consumed with the work of making Lucas feel good, he’s a little sweaty and he’s red and he’s even drooling a little. He hums with satisfaction and breathes when he can and stares up at Lucas in adoration.

“I—I’m gonna cum, you ready?” Lucas is breathless and Josh redoubles his efforts, desperate and excited.

It’s hot, and it surprises Josh but he knows how to breathe and swallow, and he does, watching Lucas’ stomach tense and move, watch his head fall back and the moan he lets out makes Josh’s dick twitch, but Josh won’t touch himself, not now.

Josh releases Lucas only when Lucas hisses with sensitivity and places a firm hand on his shoulder. Lucas stumbles back to sit back on the bench and catch his breath. Josh’s hard on is desperate now, Josh finds himself clenching and unclenching muscles for any sort of stimulation, rocking in his chair and sucking his tongue but he waits.

Lucas seems to have returned to himself after a few moments, locks eyes with Josh and Josh shudders, the cold and distant control is back, and it thrills Josh that he was cause for its absence for a bit, is happy to see it back, knowing Lucas knows what to do, how to make him feel good.

“Stand up” Lucas says, and Josh obeys.

“Take off your pants”. Josh is relieved and grateful to free his cock from its confines. The head is practically purple and shiny from precum.

“Sit.”

The cool air is different, and his dick is more sensitive now, but Josh clutches at the chair, still not touching himself. Lucas stands again and walks to Josh. Lucas straddles Josh on his seat, using his firm muscled torso to steady himself. Lucas leans in to kiss Josh, and Josh is flooded with warmth. He feels grounded. He feels at home and  _ good _ with Lucas holding him. Josh has never been kissed like this.

While Josh is busy enjoying the kisses, he’s unaware of Lucas’ hand until it’s already on Josh’s dick so he cries out in pleasure and surprise.

Lucas has gripped him firmly, one hand around his shoulder, forehead against his, their breath mingling in the limited space between them.

Lucas begins stroking Josh, and his voice is warmer and encouraging now “you did good. Made me feel good, now you get to cum baby, you get a reward for listening and being so good.”

Josh is loud, mewling and crying out and his knuckles are white where he is clutching at the legs of the chair. Lucas’ head is in Josh’s neck, he’s sucking a hickey onto him that Josh will admire and take pictures of for a week. Josh is writhing and he cums fast and  _ hard _ . Josh’s vision whites out and he’s grateful for Lucas holding him upright, so tight.

  
  
  


Next week, at the studio, Josh finds a small paper package on his desk, haphazardly wrapped in brown paper. Inside is a small toy triceratops.

Josh smiles, and presses the toy to him. Josh knows better than to say anything, but he finds Lucas in the workshop that is otherwise empty. Josh locks eyes and smiles, hoping to communicate the thrill and happiness at these new experiences.

Lucas’ eyes twinkle briefly behind his glasses before he can suppress a similar grin, but then he cocks his head and winks, and Josh returns to work. 

  
  
  



	4. The Beef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh finds himself hopelessly intrigued by The Beef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a Behind the Mythicality treat, Lucas created and used a homemade paddle called The Beef to smash some things frozen in nitrogen. He made it out of rough pine or something, it’s a 2x4 with a board drilled to it, with some holes for maximum aerodynamics lol. I SCREECHED when I saw it, and was desperate to incorporate it here. 
> 
> This is a lot of spanking, almost entirely. Please to enjoy, friends!!

While rigging something on set, a prop slips and falls, lands on Lucas’ fingers. Josh is watching him, as he almost always is when they’re in the same room, and with the loud crack of falling wood Josh winces, feels adrenaline course through him as he prepares to rush to help. Several other people are doing the same; others whose job is actually health and safety, so Josh can’t get in there to comfort Lucas, but Josh finds that Lucas has reacted minimally. 

There was no crying out, no flailing, no hissing or cursing. He is calm, watching his fingers for blooming blood or swelling, and he is able to assure the producers and medics and other concerned parties, he’s fine, nothing is broken, no blood, he’s ok.

Josh’s breathing is heavy and when Lucas finally meets his eyes, Josh whimpers under his breath at the control Lucas is showing. Lucas’eyes, as always, are still and mysterious, Josh feels his bottom lip between his teeth, feels his eyebrows knit in concentration and he feels the urge to drop to his knees in front of Lucas and take those fingers into his mouth. He wants to make Lucas feel pleasure not pain, but the way Lucas has mastery over his own responses makes Josh’s dick twitch. 

Finally, during a break, Josh is able to find Lucas away from others. Josh wants to be in his space, wants to curl around Lucas but stands a few feet apart from him instead. Josh wants to beg for direction and praise but instead asks “how are you?”

Lucas exhales and looks at Josh over his glasses.

“I’m good Josh, you ok?”

Josh nods emphatically, he’s trying to keep it together but whispers “I wish I could hold you—or you hold me. I’m not sure.”

Lucas smiles, a rare smirk that Josh is pleasantly surprised with and promises himself to remember forever. “Another time Josh. You’re ok.”

Josh nods and turns, a swelling glow in his heart now.

Josh wants more time with Lucas, tries to ask for it a couple times, but Lucas puts him off, tells him no gently but firmly. Josh is unhappy with it, but senses that this is not Lucas rejecting or getting bored with Josh, it is in fact part of the game. Josh’s patience and restraint is part of him showing Lucas he can be good, he trusts Lucas. So Josh stops asking. It’s only a couple weeks but it feels longer, especially when Lucas debuts The Beef.

They’re freezing things in Nitrogen and smashing them for the show, and Josh happens to be helping set up for the next round of frozen items when Lucas is talking to the BTM cameras. Josh shudders as Lucas shifts the plywood paddle in his hands, points out the holes drilled into the flat part, the name painted on it. Josh can’t get himself to move when he could instead watch Lucas bring the paddle down on some action figure in front of him.

Josh is entranced by the boyish sweetness as Lucas talks about the toy, and making The Beef especially for the Society juxtaposed with the stoic coldness with which Lucas aims and brings the paddle down in a devastating arc.

Josh has dug his fingernails into his palms before he has to hustle back to work, but he can’t stop thinking about Lucas, the paddle, and the images that conjures up for Josh. 

He only has to wait a few more days for Lucas to invite him over again. As always, Josh is embarrassingly early but waits in his car until a more reasonable time to knock on Lucas’ door. 

Lucas opens the door with a small smile and a nod, he gestures Josh over to the vinyl bench. It is once again free of attachments. Josh feels nervous, excited, and feels twitchy. He notices The Beef leaning against a wall, he can see it as he sits on the bench, behind Lucas and to the right a little bit, the warm yellow plywood somehow inviting all of a sudden. Lucas is leaning against a counter, observing Josh as Josh tries to slow his heart rate, calm his nerves.

“How are you feeling?” Lucas asks, calm and dispassionate as he usually is. 

“Fine. Good...Excited.”

Josh tries to stop himself after each word, but for whatever reason feels compelled to share more, be more honest even though he thinks Lucas just needed one word.

He moves forward to observe Josh, running his hands over Josh’s head, down his neck and over his shoulders, Lucas moves Josh’s head around, once again checking him over as if he’s a new tool and all the parts are intact. 

The contact and attention does a lot to calm Josh, and mostly he feels himself soften, watching Lucas’ eyes or hands, but his eyes keep being pulled over to the paddle against the wall.

“What are you looking at, Josh?”

Josh’s eyes snap back to Lucas, his dark eyes intense behind his glasses. He feels exposed, naked, and it’s a thrilling feeling. He knows Lucas has some plan, something in store, Josh only has to play his part, to follow along and do the right things, this is both thrilling and deeply soothing. His throat clicks a little and says “the—uh, I saw you with the paddle. I can’t—haven’t been able to stop thinking about it.”

“Hm.”

Lucas is standing over Josh, regarding him with his arms crossed, standing between Josh’s spread knees. The way Josh is seated, he’s directly in front of Lucas’ belly, which is soft, Josh can feel the warmth he radiates, with fondness, he remembers last time when Lucas wrapped himself around Josh.

“I...I uh, I want to see more.”

Lucas tweaks an eyebrow, his mouth betrays a slight smile before he can control it again a millisecond later. “You want to see more of The Beef Josh?”

It’s a ridiculous phrase and later it will make Josh giggle but now it feels deadly serious.

“Yes”

And Lucas moves backwards out of Josh’s space towards where the paddle is set.

“This is plywood, scrap wood from the shop that I made efficiently, to be able to destroy, as quick and easy as possible. It is for things, not for people, Josh.”

Lucas has picked up the paddle, is holding the square handle in one hand, bouncing it off the other palm quietly.

“If I hit you with this, Josh, it would hurt, bad. If I hit the right place I could fracture bone, and the mark, while impressive, would not be worth the pain.”

Josh nods, his jaw is slack and he’s mesmerized, tracking Lucas as he talks.

“You saw me hurt myself the other day, you seemed upset, Josh.”

He waits, and Josh finally responds “y-yeah. I don’t want you to be in pain. I want...I want you to feel good.”

“I see. You don’t want me to be in pain. Is pain bad, Josh?”

Josh furrows his brow. “Yes?”

“I think of pain as information, Josh. It’s important information. It lets you know something is going wrong, protects you from serious damage.”

Lucas puts the end of The Beef on the floor, leans down, and takes Josh’s mouth in a kiss. It starts light, but gets deeper. As Josh always does, he relaxes into Lucas, opening his jaw, welcoming his direction. Josh thinks he might purr if he could, until suddenly Lucas nips at Josh’s lip, pinching a tiny bit of skin between his teeth. 

Josh hisses and startles, pulling his head back, surprised.

“See? Your body did it before you even knew, protected you from me inflicting pain. We have to listen to our bodies, figure out what we need to avoid, but we can also make choices.”

Josh has pulled his lip into his mouth unconsciously, tasting Lucas, feeling the warmth and the tingle that has followed the bite.

“Did you like that, Josh?”

“Yes.” Josh feels warm and heavy, his cock beginning to fill out his boxers. He feels good.

Lucas bends again to take Josh’s mouth, kissing him deeply, then again using his teeth, now biting more of Josh’s lip, less hard. The dull ache makes Josh arch toward him and moan.

“After we experience pain, at least for a little bit, our brain releases all these feel good chemicals, or own natural pain killers that can make us feel elated, or warm, after we are hurt. That’s something I like to play with, Josh.”

Josh finds hes rocking on his seat, sucking on his tongue, hoping for more kisses. He wants to play, too.

“Take off your clothes, Josh.”

Josh moves quickly, desperate for more touches, more bites, whatever Lucas wants to share with him. Lucas has returned The Beef back to its spot against the wall, turns to find Josh standing naked, his mostly hard cock heavy between his legs. Lucas walks slowly back and once again stands close. 

Josh is significantly taller, broader than Lucas, but he feels vulnerable and small, feels contained and confident that Lucas will take care of him, will do things that Josh likes. Lucas reaches up to rub at Josh’s scalp, Josh let’s his eyes roll back and closed, and then Lucas grasps Josh’s hair at the root, and yanks in a short, quick motion. By the time Josh registers the pain, Lucas has let go, has moved Josh’s face down so he can kiss him again.

“Good job, Josh. You didn’t flinch much. We’re going to play with that today.”

Josh nods. He feels flushed. His nerve endings are excited and sensitive, between the nudity and the kisses and Lucas’ pain, Josh feels entirely present, is focused and aware of the sensations in the room, in his body and nothing else.

“Lay down on the bench, Josh, on your belly.”

Josh does, has to shift so he’s not laying on his cock in a way that hurts. His hands are up under his face, his feet on the ground. Lucas brings some foam blocks to place at Josh’s knees, to disperse the weight of his lower body between his toes, knees and hips on the bench. 

Lucas crouches down so Josh can see him again, shows him a riding crop made of deep brown leather. “I told you I like making my own toys?” Josh nods his head, focused on the leather. The piece on the end about as big as Lucas’ palm. It looks flexible, and when Lucas moves it fast Josh can hear the wind whistling around it. Josh licks his lips absentmindedly.

“We are going to make a game out of this Josh, you ready?” Josh nods emphatically.

“I’m going to let you see what it feels like, ok? We are still using the color system right?” When Josh nods Lucas asks “what’s your color now, Josh?”

“Green”

Josh would be embarrassed if he weren’t so fucking turned on. Josh remembers the catapault, the buzzer, the vibrator that made him cum so hard he saw stars.

Lucas is standing now, Josh can feel and hear him moving around him. Josh feels hyper focused on the sounds of Lucas’ breathing, his shoes and the whistling of the riding crop.

The first hit is a surprise, of course. Josh flinches and reacts at the sound which is louder than he anticipated, the sting and the warmth coming seconds later. Josh’s breathing hitches up, and he can feel himself tensing in anticipation of another hit. Josh realizes he was hit with Lucas’ hand, not the crop.

Lucas doesn’t make him wait long, his hand coming down on Josh’s other side after a few breaths. Lucas is using a soothing tone, shushing Josh when he cries out, humming in sympathy, reminding him to breathe.

After a few slaps on each of Josh’s buttcheeks, Lucas returns to crouch so Josh can see him. “Color?”

“Green.” Josh finds he’s panting, as if he’d jogged or something. “Do you feel the heat?” Josh nods, eyes locked with Josh. “Tingles?” Josh nods again.

“You look amazing, Josh. I can see my handprint on that ass of yours.” Lucas deep voice is like heaven.

Josh involuntarily rocks his hips against the bench, the praise along with the idea of seeing Lucas’ marks on him sending a jolt to his core.

“You’re doing so good, but you’re flinching a lot. You’re reacting. The game is I want you to be still. I want you to control it.”

Josh furrows his brow, suddenly serious. “Ok”

“If you can, focus on the pain, then let it go.” Lucas lets Josh breathe a couple more times and continues.

“Recognize that there is pain, but you’re ok, and don’t anticipate the hits.”

Lucas winks and stands.

Over the next few slaps with Lucas’ hand, Josh is able to make his reactions smaller. He’s breathing with purpose, and the wave of each slap, cresting with the sharp noise and pain settles into a buzzing warmth that Josh feels he is beginning to ride. The first hit with the crop is sharper. The noise is different and because the area is so much smaller the warmth and buzz is different, but he can hear Lucas more regularly, offering praise and compliments between the hits.

Josh finds Lucas’ eyes in front of him again, and Josh feels a stupid smile grow on his face. 

“You’re doing so good, Josh. Now, I’m going to put something on your back. If it stays there for five hits, we are done and you get a reward.”

Josh nods his understanding and licks his lips. “Color?” Lucas asks.

“Green.”

Josh closes his eyes and breathes settling back into the stillness he had been enjoying so far. He feels something lightweight on his back, near his shoulder blades. 

“Count them for me, Josh.”

Snap “One!”

...Snap “Two!”

Josh is hissing, and feels a shift on his back as his breathing quickens. He thinks that’s why he’s so surprised by the third hit.

He twitches, and the item falls. 

“Josh.”

“Shit! I’m sorry! I’m sorry Lucas. I can do it. I want to try again.”

Lucas pauses for a few seconds, presumably to allow Josh to calm himself or to use his colors. When Josh is silent, he feels Lucas place the item on its spot on his back.

Lucas places his hand on Josh’s ass and rubs gently, muttering more praise. It’s only a moment between Josh feeling Lucas’ hand move and the crop coming down again.

“One!”

Feel the pain, let it go.

Snap “two!”

Snap “three!”

Snap “four. Fuck!”

Snap “Five!”

  
  


Lucas comes to drop the crop where Josh can see it.

“Good. Good job Josh. That was good work.”

Lucas takes Josh’s hand and helps him stand, slowly. Josh is stiff and unsteady at first, but Lucas is gentle and strong. Josh feels heavy, but good. His limbs are slow to respond and his backside is on fire, but the rush is real.

Lucas stops him at the full length mirror in the room, guides him to turn and look at his reflection. Josh is startled at the colors and patterns he can recognize on his skin.

“Oh...fuck.”

“Look what you did, Josh, you took it so well.” Lucas is rubbing his hands up and down Josh’s arms, Josh is mesmerized by the view of his own ass, but then he turns and looks at Lucas’ face, still very focused on the mirror. Josh feels his chest swell with pride at the softness in Lucas’ eyes, before he notices Josh is watching him, then they harden a little again, the cool persona coming back to him.

“Good.” Lucas says quietly, before kissing him softly and continuing to the bed. 

Josh lays down on his belly, feeling like jell-o all of a sudden, the bed feeling like a supportive cloud, made just for him. He vaguely notices Lucas using that same warm oil he used last time on his back and limbs, and using some other soothing ointment on his ass.

With all the touching and praise, Josh is back to achingly hard, sometimes rutting against the soft sheets, humming along with Lucas’ touch.

“Are you ready for your reward, Josh?”

“Yes, please.” Josh is suddenly desperate and needy at the idea of there being more, anything Lucas will give him.

“Can you turn over onto your back? Knees up?”

Josh is ginger, the skin is raw and sensitive, but with his knees up, the position feels good on his back, and his cock, finally free, twitches at his stomach.

“I’m going to put my fingers in you.”

“Shit. Fuck. Yes.” Josh grasps the bedsheets. Lucas produces a bottle of lube. He’s sitting near Josh’s hips. He gets some on his palm, drags one finger through it. His finger at Josh’s entrance makes Josh squirm and moan. Lucas is gentle, rubbing and tapping. It’s so much different than when Josh does it. Josh is always working towards the endgame, getting the plug in, getting to his orgasm, but Lucas seems to be exploring. Feeling someone else’s finger inside him is wild. He gasps and can’t tear his eyes from Lucas. He rolls his hips, but that hurts his tender ass cheeks, and he grabs at his cock without thinking, just to orient himself with a familiar sensation. 

Lucas shifts to his knees, keeps his one hand in Josh, but captures the hand on Josh’s cock, moves it back to the bed “patience, Josh. I promise I’ll take care of you.”

Josh feels Lucas deeper. The stretch around his finger is different but not painful, he’s used to it with the plugs, but the warmth and the movement. “More, please” Josh whispers. Lucas guides another finger in, moves them deeper.

When Lucas finds Josh’s prostate, Josh shouts, and Lucas laughs, his free hand gripping Josh’s leg. Josh’s body rolls and writhes with the sensations coming from the core of him. Lucas is firm and exploratory.

“I—I—I oh FUCK!” Lucas has taken Josh’s cock in his other hand and strokes him firmly, talking him through the orgasm that hits Josh powerfully, the muscles in his body contracting, fireworks going off in his core.

When Josh becomes aware of the world again, it’s first aware of the pleasant warmth of Lucas’ body next to him.

When Josh gets dressed and leaves, he notices and enjoys the slightly painful sensations of walking in his clothes, he winces, but feels proud of the ginger way he has to get into his car. And he takes pictures, so many pictures of the red hand prints that stay on his ass for days and days.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
